Myšlenky na odpočinek
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: Každou vteřinu bojovali o přežití, každý den o zásoby a důvěra byl luxus, který si nikdo nemohl dovolit. A přesto se stalo, že někdo někomu důvěřovat začal, byť začátky byly šílené, neupřímné a nemyslitelné. Celá situace byla nemyslitelná a paradoxní - zajímalo by ho, jak si poradili lidé, kteří na apokalypsy věřili a všude měli nachystané tašky s nejnutnějšími věcmi. Přežili to?
1. Přemýšlení

Název: Myšlenky na odpočinek  
Díl: 1/?  
Fandom: The Walking dead  
Pairing: Daryl/Rick

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Každou vteřinu bojovali o přežití, každý den o zásoby a důvěra byl luxus, který si nikdo nemohl dovolit. A přesto se stalo, že někdo někomu důvěřovat začal, byť začátky byly šílené, neupřímné a nemyslitelné. Celá situace byla nemyslitelná a paradoxní - zajímalo by ho, jak si poradili lidé, kteří na apokalypsy věřili a všude měli nachystané tašky s nejnutnějšími věcmi. Přežili to? Nebo fantazie byla snesitelnější a tvrdá realita je uzemnila v momentě dopadu?

Sám si nikdy nemyslel, že by se tohle stalo a vsadil by se o svůj život, že na tom byli stejně i ostatní lidé v jeho skupině. Zombie apokalypsa? Maximálně ve snu nebo v počítačových hrách, které děcka tak strašně ráda hrála. Přesto se v ní ocitli. Neměl tušení jak se to stalo, ale znovu měl rodinu - s tak pevnými pouty, až to bolelo. Za každého by radši schytal kulku, než je ztratit. Všichni se na něj spoléhali jako na vůdce. To období šílenství, které měl během smrti Lori mu nikdo neodpouštěl - protože nebylo co odpouštět. I tak by se ale Rick nejraději propadl do země pokaždé, co si na to vzpomněl.

Nebýt Daryla, nebyl by tu ani on, ani Carl nebo Judith. Nebýt Carol a Beth, které se o Judith také staraly... Na všech mu záleželo stejným způsobem - všichni byli jeho rodina, která ho chránila a on se snažil dělat všechno pro jejich přežití. Nebylo to jednoduché, neobešlo se to bez hádek, pár zkrvavených kloubů a prázdných výkřiků do tmy. Stejně byli spolu. Kryli si vzájemně záda.

Rick se uchechtnul. Kolikrát měl u spánku hlaveň. Kolikrát už měl zemřít? Vždyť ani do té zasrané apokalypsy se snad málem neměl probudit, ale ten nahoře ho jednoduše chcípnout nenechal. Ne, proč přeci? Proč něco dělat jednoduše, když to jde složitě? Kolikrát byl v nebezpečí někdo z jeho lidí? Nespočetněkrát - a ještě víckrát, když chodí hledat zásoby a čistit okolí úkrytu.

Někdo tvrdil, že tohle je trest pro lidstvo samotné. Myšlenky, které se v tu chvíli Rickovi honily hlavou souhlasily a zároveň přicházely s dalšími teoriemi. Přeživší během apokalypsy zdivočeli, rabování, znásilňování a zabíjení bylo na denním pořádku. Zábava spočívala ve sledování zoufalých a uhnaných tváří, jak se bijí navzájem. Hádal, ne - věděl - že tohle lidé v sobě měli vždycky. A teď ty nejhorší stránky vypluly napovrch.

Uvědomil si, že přes všechny sračky, které se staly a stanou - všichni mají jeden druhého.


	2. Hlídka

Název: Myšlenky na odpočinek  
Díl: 2/?  
Fandom: The Walking Dead  
Pairing: Daryl/Rick

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Na noc si vzal hlídku. Nemohl spát, ani se mu nechtělo a stále přemýšlel. Tenhle svět byl zkurvená noční můra. Chtě nechtě se v ní naučili všichni žít a přizpůsobili se. To ale neznamenalo, že to nebylo na hovno.

Znovu zkontroloval odstřelovačku a všiml si, jak někdo z vězení jde směrem k věži, kde hlídal. Byl to Daryl. Rick si povzdychl a na vteřinu zavřel oči. Všechno poslední dobou bylo moc intenzivní. Možná moc přemýšlel, možná si moc všímal, možná moc vnímal. A nebo dělal z komára velblouda.

„Nebyls na večeři," zamumlal tichý hlas od dveří, ale on se neotočil. Dál hleděl před věznici a zhluboka dýchal.

„Nemám hlad," odpověděl Rick na půl pusy. Uslyšel šustění látky a popotáhnutí. Pak bylo ticho. Zvědavě se otočil, ale Daryl seděl vedle dveří na zemi a klidně ho pozoroval modrýma očima. Nebyl to nijak naštvaný pohled, ani soudící. Daryl se prostě a jednoduše jen díval. A Rickovi se zdálo, že vidí do jeho samotné duše. Povzdechl si a zakroutil hlavou. Už to tu bylo zase.

Nevěděl, jestli blázní nebo je to pravda. Potřeboval si být jistý, ale co bylo ohledně Daryla Dixona jisté? Kromě jeho důvěry. Byl nevyzpytatelný, ochranářský a když se nasral a někomu z jeho blízkých hrozilo nebezpečí, rozpoutal by na zemi peklo.

„Musíš něco sníst." Nebyl to rozkaz, ale pouhé konstatování. „A taky se pořádně vyspat."

Nad tím sebou už Rick trochu trhnul. Potřeboval se vyspat, to ano. Jenže to nešlo a on nevěděl proč. Mysl mu neustále pracovala, nenechala ho chvíli oddechnout a už bylo unavující nad vším rozjímat a snažit se vyřešit něco, co ani nevěděl, jestli existuje. „Nemůžu," povzdechl si a sklonil hlavu, "nemůžu pořádně spát, nemůžu se pořádně soustředit, nemůžu pořádně myslet! Dohání mě to k šílenství. Nemám chuť k jídlu a nechce se mi ani spát." Připadal si jako štvané zvíře ale nakonec - nebyli to všichni? Štváni myšlenkou zabij nebo budeš zabit? Ať už od přeživších nebo zombie? Ucítil ruku na rameni, která ho lehce otáčela směrem k Darylovi. Nechal se.

Neuvěřitelná modř Darylových očí ho pohltila. Nervózně polkl a semkl víčka k sobě. „Potřebujeme tě, Ricku," zazněl hlas vedle jeho ucha a teplý dech pohladil kůži pod košilí. Naskočila mu husí kůže. Horkost Darylovy ruky jím prostupovala jako nějaká vlna a tehdy si uvědomil, jak vyčerpaný vlastně je. Hlava mu klesla na Darylovo rameno a ten ho musel přidržet, než klesl k zemi úplně.

„Nemůžu," zašeptal Rick a Daryl se neptal. Jen ho držel a byl tam. „Nemůžu hledat _něco_ tam, kde to není," zamumlal z posledních sil a zavřel oči.


	3. Porozumění

Název: Myšlenky na odpočinek  
Díl: 3/?  
Fandom: The Walking Dead  
Pairing: Daryl/Rick

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Daryl nepatřil mezi moc výmluvné osoby. Poznámky si nechával pro sebe a blbé kecy taky. Navíc ani nebyl moc důvěřivý - dokud nepřišel Rick. Začátky sice moc jednoduché neměli, ale propracovali se postupně k důvěře a vztahu, který Daryl neměl ani se svým bratrem. Byla to příjemná změna v tomhle zkurveném světě, ale nebyl zvyklý strachovat se o někoho jiného než o sebe.

Proto když se Rick zašil do strážní věže a ani se nenajedl, natož aby něco někomu řekl - Daryl se bál. Že zase začíná vídat Lori a proto se všech straní, skoro nejí a má kruhy pod očima. Možná za to mohlo něco jiného, ale když se mu Rick nesvěřil, bylo těžké hádat.

Ten večer si řekl, že toho má dost. Rick se choval ještě divněji, pořád ho pozoroval, když si myslel, že se Daryl nedívá a vypadalo to, že vede nějaký vnitřní souboj.

Pár hodin po tom, co šel Rick na hlídku, si vzal od Carol talíř s večeří, najedl se a šel za svým přítelem. Vylezl po schodech nahoru a opřel se o futra. Když na Ricka promluvil, měl pocit, že možná bude muset zvýšit hlas, ale podle napětí Rickových ramen poznal, že vnímá. A že být s ním v jedné místnosti mu zrovna teď není dvakrát příjemné.

Daryl si sedl vedle dveří a čekal. Dokázal být trpělivý, když chtěl. Rick se otočil v ten moment, kdy si dosedával na zem. Takhle strhaný výraz u něj ještě neviděl. Nakonec se rozpovídal, že mu dělá problém spát a usnout a že _nemůže_. Vypadalo to, že Rick sám neví co přesně nemůže a Daryl se neptal. Jen tam spolu stáli, Daryl byl pro jednou zase Rickovi oporou - dokud se společně nesesunuli k zemi a Rick mu neusnul v klíně...

Dokonce i ve spánku pořád opakoval, že nemůže. A Daryl ho nechal spát, rukou mu vískal ve vlasech a teplo Rickova těla - tak blízko tomu jeho - ho nakonec pomalu uspávalo.

 _"Daryle... Odpusť mi to."_


End file.
